The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tooling and more specifically relates to magnetic wrenches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrenches are hand tools that may be used by used by professionals and non-professionals to perform mechanical work projects such as tightening and loosening of nuts and bolts. Wrenches may come in manual and non-manual versions. These wrenches are used as levers that are fitted to attach to the item to be turned and pressure is exerted to form torque. The torque is used to rotate the item such as a nut or a bolt for example. Many times wrenches may slip causing rounding of the head of a nut and the potential for injury to the hand of the operator.
Nuts and bolts are prone to falling out of wrenches when installing or removing them, especially in tight spots. This can be highly inconvenient, as people may not see where the nuts and bolts fall. When this happens, the nuts and bolts can roll under furniture or vehicle and become lost or can scatter on the floor, causing the individual to spend time searching for and trying to locate them. Additionally, over time, it can be costly to lose these pieces and have to constantly replace them. Productivity is minimized because of these conditions.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,105; 2011/0146462; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,295,899; 6,865,971; 4,738,168; and 3,370,490. This prior art is representative of wrench tooling. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, magnetic wrenches should be user-friendly, safe in-use, require a minimum of maintenance and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable magnetic wrench system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.